1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement controller, a movement control method, and a movement control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various advertisement forms have been used in advertisements to increase the advertising effectiveness. A mobile advertisement is known as one of the various advertisement forms. In the mobile advertisement, an advertisement is placed on a moving object such as an airship, an airplane, a vehicle, a truck, or a bicycle and the moving object is caused to move in any route, thereby causing the advertisement to attract people's attention. Another technique is available that further increases the advertising effectiveness by mounting a digital signage (electronic signage) as an advertisement display medium on such a moving object.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-244566.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-014602.
The conventional techniques described above, however, are not always capable of increasing the advertising effectiveness. Specifically, in the conventional techniques, the moving object moves in any route only in accordance with the operation depending on the types of the identified objects and thus persons with interest in the advertisement are not always present on the moving route. The conventional techniques described above are thus not always capable of increasing the advertising effectiveness.